Road Runner's Beep Beep Sound
This is a rare sound effect that is not on the Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library, from Sound Ideas. The beeps were performed by veteran background vocal artist for the Warner Bros. studio, Paul Julian. Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "The Making of...".) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Safety".) * America's Funniest Home Videos * American Dad! (Heard once in "Naked to the Limit One More Time".) * Baby Looney Tunes * Boy Meets World * The Bugs Bunny Show * The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show (Heard once in the 1992 intro.) * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show * Cheers * The Cleveland Show * Dan Vs. (Heard once in "New Mexico".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Road Rash".) * Drawn Together * The Electric Company (Heard once in the RoadRunner segments.) * Family Guy * Farscape * Friends * Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon (Heard once in the 1993 intro.) * The Looney Tunes Show * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard twice in "Cartoon Lesson".) * Pac-Man: The Animated Series * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Helter Shelter".) * The Road Runner Show * Robot Chicken * The Simpsons (Heard once in the following episodes:) ** "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show." ** "The Scorpion's Tale." ** "Smoke on the Daughter." ** "There's Something About Marrying." ** "Treehouse of Horror XXII." * Sister, Sister * The Spacebots * Teen Titans (Heard once in "Don't Touch That Dial".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Tiny Toon Adventures * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard once in "New Mexico, Old Monster".) TV Specials * Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (1980) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) Movies * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) * The Drawn Together Movie (2010) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Looney Tunes: Reality Check (2003) * Space Jam (1996) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) Shorts * Adventures of the Road-Runner (1962) * Chariots of Fur (1994) (Short) * Clippety Clobbered (1966) (Shorts) * Coyote Falls (2010) (Short) * Flash in the Pain (2016) (Shorts) * Fur of Flying (2010) (Short) * Little Go Beep (2000) (Short) * Look Before You Beep (Shorts) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Rabid Rider (2010) (Short) * Road Runner Cartoons (1949-1966) (Shorts) * Sugar and Spies (1966) (Shorts) * Superior Duck (1996) (Short) * The Whizzard of Ow (2003) (Short) Featurettes * Adventures of the Road-Runner (1962) Video Games GameCube: * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Video Game) PlayStation: * Sheep Raider (2001) (Video Game) PlayStation 2: * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Video Game) Sega Genesis: * Desert Demolition (Sega Genesis) Super Nintendo: * Road Runner's Death Valley Rally (SNES) * Taz-Mania Radio Shows * Jimmy & Jen in the Morning Commercials * Aflac Commercial: Looney Tunes * Autonation Commercial (2015-present) * Geico Commercial: Road Runner and Wile. E Coyote * Plymouth Commercials - Road Runner (1968-1969) * Post Cereal Commercial Looney Tunes Figures (1995) * Road Runner High Speed Online Commercial (2008) * Target Commercial (1996) Videos *Mickey's Fun Songs (Heard once in "Let's Go To The Circus.") Other Media * Looney Tunes Talking Clock (Heard when it's 2:00, Road Runner's time.) * Peter Pan Records Read-Along - The RoadRunner: A Very Scary Lesson (1977) (Others Media) Websites * Boomerang International Website (2000-2009) * Brainpop Classification Movie Image Gallery Roadrunner's Meep Meep Sound/Image Gallery Audio Samples Roadrunner's Meep Meep Sound/Audio Samples